The Story That Never Really Ended: A New Beginning
by Kamisama Love
Summary: Kagome is trying desperately to forget the past. What happens when the past, yet again, claims her? How will she deal with the new evil that awaits her on the other side, and how will she deal with a certain demon Lord who seems to be just as interested in her as she is with him?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! So, this is a new story i'm working on. I'm trying hard to actually finish this one. I didn't finish my last one, but I am planning to do so in time. I'm a senior in college, so i'm usually pretty busy, plus I have a job, so you know. I would like feedback, at least on my first chapter or the first couple of chapters. I'm pretty excited about this story. I've been thinking on it for a while and I have many ideas written and planned out. If the format looks strange, please let me know, like how to space things. I've never really figured it out. Thanks so much, and enjoy! ~

- Past Time -

Gold eyes stared down into a now magicless well. It was as if it had never held any magic at all. "Rest assured, Miko, I will find you." The oh so powerful and stoic demon

Lord composed himself and slipped his emotionless mask back into place. Turning on his heel he disappeared into the woods, as if he was never there, to silently mourn the

loss of the woman who had, unknowingly, opened his heart, if only a small portion, to foreign emotions.

- Present Time -

It had been one year; one very long and hard year. Blue eyes stared down at the letter as its owner held it in disbelief, almost believing it to be a dream.

_Dear Miss Higurashi,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Tokyo University._

'So, I have been accepted.' She thought surprisingly. "Kagome, are you home?" The blue eyed girl turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway with a handful of

groceries. Rushing over, she took the bags from her mother, went int to the kitchen, and began putting them away. "How was your day, sweetheart?" her mother asked as

she came in with the rest of the groceries. "It was...eventful." Kagome said with a small smile. "I've been accepted." she said slowly. Her mother stopped what she was

doing. "Accepted?" she asked confused. "Yeah, to Tokyo University." Kagome said, eyeing her mother for a response. "Oh sweetheart, that's wonderful news! We should go

out and celebrate." her mother exclaimed happily clapping her hands together. "Momma I...I don't know. I don't think i'm ready. I mean, I didn't even think I'd get in."

Kagome explained, hiding her eyes beneath her bangs. "Honey, it's been a year. I know it's been rough, and I know you miss the past and all of your friends, but this is a big

opportunity for you. Before you know it, you won't be dwelling on the past so much. You will be so caught up in the present." her mother said, taking her chin between her

fingers and lifting her face so that she could see her watery eyes. Kagome threw her arms around her mother. "Thank you, momma." she whispered. Truth was, she would

never, or could never, rather, forget the past, or Inuyasha, or her friends, or even him. Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about him. She had been feeling this way ever

since she had been thrust back into the present. 'It's just because we had just become friends. I just miss him, as a friend, is all.' she thought to herself. She had been telling

herself this for the past year, and even when he had begun to travel with her and her group. She lied to herself, desperately wanting to believe it was nothing more.

However, you may can lie to others, but never to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I think the last chapter looks okay format wise. It's still rather confusing. Let me know if you think it's okay!

Kagome rushed from her car to the building looming ahead of her. Opening the door her books fell to the floor as a male student rushed out behind her, slightly pushing her

in the process. 'Well, hello there modern era Inuyasha.' she thought grudgingly to herself. It seemed no matter where she went, she couldn't escape the past. Picking up her

books, she looked down at the paper in her had. _Room 104 _it read. Rushing down the hall she came to a door that had the number 104 printed on it. Opening the door she

stepped into the lecture hall only to have everyone turn to stare at her. "Uh, is this Feudal History?" she asked nervously. "Ah yes, Miss Higurashi. It seems you are late.

Please, come in and take a seat." Kagome looked around and found a seat at the very back and went to go sit down. 'Thank the gods.' she thought to herself as she sat

down, putting her books on her desk. After an hour, learning basically what she already knew of the past, her professor, Dr. Takahashi, dismissed the class. Getting up to

leave, being the last one to the door, her professor stepped in front of her. "Look Dr. Takahashi, i'm sorry for being late. I had to take my younger brother to school." Kagome

said fidgeting, hoping he would move so she could be on her way. "That's quite alright, Miss Higurashi. I was wondering, Kagome, if you were named after the infamous

mythological Kagome from the past?" he asked her curiously. "Wait, what do you mean?" Kagome asked shocked. 'I thought there weren't many stories about Naraku around

her?' she thought to herself staring at her professor. Maybe there were more than she had discovered. "You mean you've never heard of her? I suppose you weren't named

after her then." He said disappointed. "No, please. Tell me about it. You have me curious now." Kagome said laughing softly hoping he'd replay the story for her. "Well,

legend is, there was once a young beautiful woman named Kagome who saved the feudal era from an evil demon named Karma around 400 years ago. It is said that she had

the power of one thousand suns and that she glowed when she walked. It is also said that after she defeated the evil demon, she disappeared, never to be heard from again."

he told her. Kagome was enthralled with the story. It had to a coincidence though, right? She was sure it was. Kagome thanked him for telling her the story and left hurriedly.

She decided to research this story to see what she could find.

* * *

><p>Walking through the library, Kagome looked for any book she could find on mythology in Japan. Looking through the books she found one labeled <em>Tales From The Past. <em>Taking

it out, she headed to a nearby table and sat down. Flipping through it she came to a page that caught her attention. On the page was a young woman, who very much so

resembled her. She was glowing, which was what caught Kagome off guard. Her hair whipped around her face as she fought off a handsome male demon with a glowing

sword. She started to read the writing to the side of the picture when she stopped and gasped. _...the young woman fought hard and long with the help of her companion and _

_lover, the Lord of the West, until she finally defeated Karma. It is her who saved man kind as well as demons, or so the legend goes. _Kagome's mouth dropped open. "No way

in hell. This...this can't be real. She's probably just an ancestor and...Sesshomaru, he probably..." she stopped herself right there, her heart lurching in her chest. It pained

her to hear about him like that. She didn't know what, or rather, she didn't want to acknowledge why. She decided to check the book out and ask her mother about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Guysss, college is getting crazy hectic. I'm a religious studies major, how cool is that! I'm also a Buddhist who believes in God, kinda strange, but ya know. It works. Sorry, thought I'd share something about myself. How do you like the story so far? I start smiling when I read it over. I'm really happy with it and the plot is very interesting; one I don't think anyone has done yet, or not to my knowledge. I am so in love with the Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing that just thinking about it makes my heart beat fast. Okay, i'm going to _try _and get two chapters up today. As always, reviews are nice and welcomed. xoxo

"Honey, i'm not really sure what to tell you. She looks very much like you, and it mentions your demon friend. Who knows, maybe you are her reincarnation? It's very

plausible with what you have already gone through." Kagome's mother said as they sat in the living room with the checked out book Kagome had brought home from the

library. "Yeah, reincarnation. But what about Kikyo? I was her reincarnation too...it just doesn't make any sense, momma." Kagome said groaning to herself. Maybe she _was_

her reincarnation, and maybe that reincarnation was a reincarnation of Kikyo's. Kagome rubbed her temples and groaned once more. "I wouldn't worry about it, sweetheart.

The past is just that, the past. Just leave it be and focus on the present." her mother said while rubbing her back comfortingly. Kagome just shook her head and smiled. 'Still,

knowing that Sesshomaru...knowing that he ended up with someone...stop it Kagome.' Kagome chided herself silently frowning. 'You should be happy that he, ferocious Lord

of the West, found someone and became happy.' Kagome smiled then, but it was a sad smile. She was so confused. Shaking her head, she rid her mind of such ridiculous

thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Now class, tomorrow you will turn in your first paper, which is to be 3 to 5 pages long on your topic for this class. This topic will outline your thesis for this semester. But<p>

remember, have fun with it. History is fun and interesting." Dr. Takahashi said smiling while he dismissed the class. Kagome finished writing down her assignment in her

planner, packed her things, and began to ascend down the stairs from the back row. "Kagome, do you have a minute?" Dr. Takahashi called. "Oh yeah, is everything okay?"

Kagome asked smiling. "I was just curious as to what your topic was going to be if you had figured it out. You know you can do anything regarding history, even mythological

history." he smiled at her. Kagome pondered it for a minute. She hadn't really given it much thought. Now that she thought about it, she wanted to write about the Kagome

she had read in that book and the story around her. "Actually, now that you mention it, I was wondering if I could write about the Kagome mythological tale that you were

telling me about. I checked out a book from the library and it's rather fascinating." Kagome said looking at her professor who stood there intrigued. "Of course! I was hoping

you would write about her." he said winking at her. "But you should know, if you do research on this topic, which not many people will choose mythology to write about, you

must do extended research. Meaning, I would like you to visit some sights where the legend says that the woman appeared. There is one in particular; where the battle

against Karma took place and ended." Dr. Takahashi said seriously. "That's fine. Makes it all the more interesting." Kagome said smiling and leaving as she waved to her

professor. 'This should be interesting.' Kagome thought to herself as she left the building. She pondered on if this was the right choice in topic and decided it was. Somehow

she knew that this was what she was supposed to be writing on. 'Maybe legends and stories of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Sesshomaru will pop up.' she thought

happily to herself as she drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! This story is so great. I'm really excited. Please please please leave reviews! Also, if this seems like a big jump in time, it's a good thing. Trust me. Oh, I suppose I should put this:

**The characters in this story, unless named by myself, belong to Rumiko Takahasi, as well as the original storyline.**

It had been six months since Kagome first entered Tokyo University. It was now Spring Break. Kagome was glad that her History class with Dr. Takahashi was a split term

class, which meant it was from Fall to Spring. He had been very enthusiastic about her work so far and she had made almost all A's on her research. She hadn't done any

fieldwork research yet and had decided that the best time to do that was during Spring Break. She decided that today would be that day since she was working the rest of the

week. She had gotten a job at a local history museum and was enjoying it immensely. She hoped that it would pay off and help her with her major and so far it was. Kagome

had researched non stop, and though there wasn't much on her topic regarding the mythological Kagome, there was sold me that she could work with. Sighing, Kagome

finished packing her bags and looked in the mirror one last time. She had grown tremendously in a year and a half. Not to mention the four years she was on the other side

of the well. She was thin, but not too thin. Her blue eyes stood out most of all. For some reason, they got lighter as she aged, but she hadn't contemplated it enough. She

was toned, for the most part, from her travels and fighting. However, she had lost some of that toneness due to not doing anything in the present. She had told herself that

she was going to take Tai Chi but it was never accomplished. She had filled out nicely; her hips wide, but not completely full, and her breasts were bigger, well to her they

were, more so than her adolescent fifteen year old self. She looked the same, only older, and dare she say it, beautiful. Her raven hair hung loose around her shoulders

extending down to her waist. She pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, took not of her shorts and her plaid top, and he hiking boots, and smiled. "I guess that's as good as

it's going to get." she said to herself. She picked up her bag and left her room, descending down the stairs, to bid her mother good bye in the kitchen. Stopping at the door,

she felt the need to give her mother a hug. Something told her that she needed to. Reassuring herself, she went up to her mother and wrapped her arms around her from

behind. "I love you, momma." she said against her back. "Aw, Kagome, you know I love you too. Have fun and be safe." her mother said turning around and kissing her on

the forehead. Kagome smiled and left it at that as she left her home.

* * *

><p>The walk up the steep incline was difficult. "Man, I need to get out more and do some exercise. I've been way too lazy lately." Kagome said to herself as she wiped sweat<p>

from her brow. The sun was bright and beamed down on her adding to her exhaustion. She was headed to her destination at the very top of the hill and she was barely half

way there. Huffing, Kagome slowed her pace, making she didn't pass out in the process of getting there. The research she had done stated that the beginning and final place

of the legend took place just over the hill. Reaching into her bag, Kagome pulled out her water bottle. She felt it then. It was small, but a tremor went through her and she

stopped. 'It feels like I just crossed a barrier...' Kagome thought to herself, mentally panicking. 'That can't be it. Don't be so silly.' she thought, chiding herself of such foolish

thoughts. Kagome began walking again and picked up her pace. There it went again and Kagome mentally swore. Another tremor, stronger this time, went through her. It

was so strong that it almost threw her off balance. It wasn't necessarily the tremor itself that frightened her, but where it resided. Kagome could swear that it went through

her very soul. It rocked her insides. She had never felt anything like it before and she almost, dare she say, felt powerful? No, that couldn't be it. She had left her powers on

the other side of the well along with all of her friends. At least, that is what she believed. She had been too scared to find out. She didn't want to know that a part of her was

really gone, so she had left it at that. Climbing to the very top of the hill, another tremor went through her as Kagome cried out. Not in pain, but in shock. "This can't be

happening. This isn't happening. It's just...it's in my mind. I want so bad to go back to the past that my mind is subconsciously making things up." Kagome said to herself,

yet she couldn't make herself believe it. Looking out before her, she noticed a wide field, or what used to be a field. It was flat, unlike the hill she had just climbed. The odd

thing that stood out to her was the huge crater in the middle of the field. Walking up to it, she stood on the edge wondering if she should step forward. However, as she was

starting to question herself and if this was such a good idea, she was pulled forward by some unknown force. Trying to stop herself from walking forward, Kagome began

praying to any Kami above that would listen to her. "Kami, this is not happening!" she cried out as she was thrust into the middle of the crater falling to her hands and knees.

She looked down and noticed that her knees were scraped pretty badly and that her blood now glowed red in the sunlight on the dirt ground beneath her. Standing up and

brushing herself off she felt a shock, not a tremor, go through her. The entire crater began to glow a bright blue color and Kagome instantly felt her soul being tugged. "Oh

no..." she muttered to herself. Golden eyes watched her from behind a tree as Kagome's body glowed bright blue, power spilling from her. The energy around her crackled

and then there was a flash and Kagome was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! The reviews are great and inspiring, so keep them coming! That last chapter was pretty intense, wouldn't ya say? I'm going to try and post two chapters today. I have a lot of Spanish homework tonight, so that's going to get in the way of me writing. I'm also starting on a book if you're interested in hearing about it. Okay, here we go!

- Past Time -

Kagome awoke laying in a field of flowers. "Wh...where am I?" she asked out loud to no one in particular. Looking around, she noticed that the clearing, or rather, crater, that

she had been in was no where to be found. Instead she was in a large field of brightly colored flowers. Standing up and brushing herself off, she checked herself for any

injuries. Besides her badly scraped knees, she couldn't find anything wrong. She felt fine, tense, but fine. The shocks and tremors she had been experiencing were now gone

and she felt alive? Yes, alive. Although, she had been before, but this time she felt complete. Yes, that was what she felt. Complete, in the whole sense of the word. It was

like she was home. Home? Where was she exactly. Kagome pondered these internal questions and began to look around. Looking ahead of her she spotted a path that led to

the woods. "I guess i'll just follow that until I can find someone with answers." she said aloud.

* * *

><p>She had been walking along the same path for over an hour and still Kagome had not gotten anywhere. "Ugh, this is so frustrating. All I want is answers!" she cried out to the<p>

heavens as rain started to ascend down on top of her. "Great. This is _exactly _what I wanted." she ground out as she put her head down and continued to walk. She felt an

aura around her then. Wait, an aura? 'But I've never felt an aura in the present which only means...' Kagome gasped. Could it really be that she had been brought back to the

past? She wasn't able to leap for joy, however, as a voice and figure made itself known. "Well, well, well, if it isn't a miko. And a pretty one at that. Right boys?" Kagome

shivered at the sound of the beings voice. Stepping out from the shadow three figures approached her. From the looks of them they were lizard demons. 'Yeah, i'm definitely

in the past.' she thought to herself. Annoyed with the demons, she began to move forward paying them no attention. "Pardon me, but I must be going. I don't have anytime

to waste with this petty talk." she said to them as one stepped in front of her and growled. "No, we have _plenty _of time, woman. You will respect us, or else your end will

come sooner than we'd like." the three demons laughed at this. "Oh, and what exactly are you going to do?" Kagome said angrily with her hands on her hips." for someone

who had, at least to her knowledge, lost all of her miko powers, she sure talked a lot of smack. 'Shut up, Kagome. You're going to get yourself killed here!' she mentally

screamed to herself. She began to back away as the demons stalked closer. "There's no where to go, woman. You belong to us now, and when we are through with you…" the

leader grinned wickedly, "...we will take you to our leader so that he can exterminate you." he finished off with a laugh. Kagome did what any woman could in her position,

she ran. Running as fast as she could, she was hit countless times with shrubbery, tree limbs, and you name it. Almost tripping over a root, she regained her balance and

continued running. "I will not be THAT girl who trips in every damn movie!" Kagome screamed to herself as she felt the demons hot on her trail. As a figure came out fast in

front of her, Kagome didn't have time to scream as four pairs of strong arms held tight to her. "Hmm, and what do we have here. Ah yes, a wench who does not know how to

behave." the leader spat out at her. As Kagome was held tight in the other demons arms, she kicked and tried to get away. Trying to call on her power, she was too scared

and noticed that she either couldn't or that she was right; that she didn't have any power anymore. Tearing her shirt away the leader licked his lips. "Mmm what a treat we

have here, boys. She will prove to be very good entertainment for us." the three of them laughed aloud as tears threatened to spill down Kagome's face. She wouldn't cry.

Not in front of these bastards. She had more nerve than that. Tearing away her bra, Kagome gasped and spit at him. "You bastard! How dare you think to touch me in such a

way!" she said kicking at him. The demon leader growled at her then and flashed his claws. "You are so eager to meet your end, wench? Then I shall honor your request."

With that, the leader pulled back his hand and struck her in the face causing blood to spill from her bruised and busted lips. Kagome spit the blood at him, which only angered

him more. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, that was for sure. Flexing his claws, the demon pulled back and scratched violently at her chest, drawing deep gashes

down the left side of her chest, from collar bone to the top of her breast. Kagome screamed out then, crying in pain, as her vision blurred.

* * *

><p>Gold eyes scanned what was his camp site. He felt alone, but he liked it that way. His ward, Rin, had lived a full and happy life. She had married a nice suitor that he had<p>

helped pick out, she had had many kids, and she died happy by his side as he held her hand. Even in death he had loved her as a daughter, though he would tell no one of

that. The demon Lord sighed. If only Jaken were here, he huffed angrily. His retainer had been seized and killed during one of the many wars fought against Karma's men.

That evil bastard who was so adamant in enslaving demons and killing off all humans. Sesshomaru listened carefully, making sure no trouble was near, before sitting down.

To his dismay, he heard a high pitched scream; a woman's scream, that vaguely sounded familiar. Curious as to whom it belonged to, he decided to set out and sate his

curiosity. Coming closer to where the scream had come from, he smelled blood, and a lot of it. His beast decided at this time, though he had no clue why, to start growling

and howling in its cage. _We must go! Our chosen one, she is in trouble! _It begged him. Sesshomaru's golden eye's widened at his beasts proclamation. His beast had ever

only claimed one person, and over a hundred year time, he had accepted that claim, for he felt just as strongly about this person as his beast did. That could only mean…

Sesshomaru didn't have time to think as he raced forward through the trees. Coming to a stop, he heard men laughing and a woman crying. Coming out from behind the

trees, his heart stopped. Growling, his eyes turned red and he began to change form. 'These bastards will pay for daring to touch what is _mine!_'


	6. Chapter 6

That last chapter had me going insane while typing away, my word. Hope you all liked it and I hope it got your suspense moving! If you liked it, please let me know. Reviews keep me going, after all. Here's the next one!

Kagome could barely register what was going on. Crying silently, the pain intensified. Groaning, she opened her eyes feeling arms being ripped from her. Falling to the

ground on her side, she could feel the blood pouring from the wounds on her chest. Looking out in front of her, she noticed the demons, her captors, fighting with a much

larger demon with red, feral, eyes. Taking a mental note of the demon, she looked at its appearance. She noticed that it was a large white dog with certain markings, that

vaguely, through her haze, she could remember. "Sesshomaru...", she whispered as she reached out her hand to him. The demon seemed to hear her and barked in her

direction, as if reassuring her that things would be okay. "Are you holding back on us, bastard!" the lizard demon leader yelled as he jumped out of reach of a large paw that

slammed to the ground. Angered at how long the fight had already taken, and becoming rather bored, Sesshomaru snarled, jumped into the air, and pounced onto two of his

victims, crushing them under the weight of his large paws, acid eating away at them and dissolving them. Sesshomaru stalked his next victim who was now, as it seemed,

pleading for his life. "P...P...Please, look, I was just playing around. The master, you know how he is. He wants all Miko's dead. I wasn't going to actually k..." before the

leader could finish, Sesshomaru ripped off his head in a gory scene of blood, with his teeth. Kagome was barely awake now but continued to fight against herself to stay

awake in order to see him. Sesshomaru howled into the sky at his conquering of the three demons. Changing back into his humanoid form, he shook his claws of access blood

and walked over to where Kagome lay on the ground covered in blood. Stooping down he held her chin between her fingers as he gazed at her. "Under certain circumstances,

it would have been nicer to see you. However, I suppose I shall take what I can get." Kagome smiled at his unusual words of emotion. "It's good to see you too...but...I'm

afraid...I'm so tired, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru picked her up and started to walk away. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she coughed up blood, staining is haori.

"Sorry..." she whispered, knowing he liked looking in pristine condition. Sesshomaru merely snorted at this. "Do not be sorry, Miko. As to where we are going, we are going to

get you help. You are on the verge of dying. You have lost too much blood." With that, Kagome smiled and fell into a blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Groaning as the sun shown in her face, Kagome opened her eyes to see a straw roof above her. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. "You are in a nearby village."<p>

Sesshomaru said, stepping in, as if he heard her un-spoken question. Kagome went to sit up and cried out in pain, falling back down on the futon she was resting on.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to her, bending down, and put an arm around her back to help her up. "You need to be careful. You were critically injured. You are still

healing, and because you are human, you will be for some time." Kagome smiled at his random act of kindness and allowed him to prop her up on some pillows behind her.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked eying him carefully. "About a week now. The doctor of this hut questioned whether you would awaken or not. This Sesshomaru told

her otherwise." Sesshomaru said gazing down into her blue eyes. Kagome blushed at his intense gaze. "Of course you would know." she said laughing softly. "I'm not...i'm

not entirely sure why I am back here. I was doing some research for my University and I ended up...well I ended up back here in a field a ways away." Kagome said

explaining how she had gotten there in the process. "So your powers have not returned, yet you were able to travel back here? How can that be?" Sesshomaru asked, clearly

confused. "I sense power within you, Kagome. It is strong, and even more powerful than when you left. You radiate pure unknown power. Your aura alone attests to that

fact." he said while sitting down regally next to her. Kagome pondered this while feeling a bit self conscious for her state of dress and...wait, her state of dress! When

Sesshomaru had found her, her top was completely bare! 'Oh Kami.' Kagome thought to herself groaning in the process. Sesshomaru seemed to sense her unease and

cleared his throat. "Are you okay?" he asked, almost as if he was worried. No, that couldn't be it. The great Lord of the West never worried for anyone but himself, and Rin, of

course, right? Kagome shook her head of troubling thoughts. "Yeah, just thinking. You say you can sense power in me. How am I supposed to know? I don't even know why

I'm here!" she said exasperated as she threw her hands in the air. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at her act of annoyance. "We will find out soon enough about your power.

As for why you are here, I have a theory, though, this Sesshomaru might be wrong." Kagome gasped. "No! The mighty Lord of the West, wrong? It can't be!" she said

laughing loudly. Sesshomaru smirked at her which cause Kagome to stop laughing. "I assure you, Miko. I am never wrong. It is merely a theory. No truth has been claimed to

it, as of yet." he stated matter of factly. "Okay, so tell me this theory of yours." Kagome stated while smiling at him. "There is a prophesy, a story of sorts. It involves a Miko,

a very powerful Miko. In fact, she is said to be the most powerful human in the world. One who does not age. It is said that she comes from another world. The evil that

permeates the world, one being who wishes to enslave the lesser demons and exterminate humans all together, is said to take form as a demon itself. The Miko's mission is

to destroy and conquer this demon, in doing so, freeing all demons and humans from its grasp and, in essence, "save the world". It is also said that when she has completed

her destiny, she will be disappear and no trace of her will appear for a very long time." Sesshomaru finished staring off out the window, seemingly in thought. Kagome played

his story over and over in his mind. 'It's not possible. I already had a mission. I completed my mission...but what if that was only to get me ready for this one? What if that

mission was training me, training me for something bigger?' Kagome thought. "What if the prophesy is right? What if it's about me?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru turned

towards curiously. "I suppose there is only one way to know, Miko. We must go about getting back your powers." he said to her as she in turn nodded her head at him. It

would make sense to do that first. After all, look what she had gotten herself into. She had been living on laziness and security for so long that she had forgotten of such

evils. Now she was all too aware. "Get some rest. You will need it. Tomorrow we set off to my home. The Western Palace."


	7. Chapter 7

The reviews are great, thank you all. You're very lucky you get a chapter today because Wednesday's are super hectic for me haha! Okay, on with the story, and remember to leave comments on how you think the plot is or is going!

* * *

><p>Kagome opened her eyes to the sun shining through the window onto her face. "Ugh, what time is it?" she whispered to herself. "It is just after dawn, young one. The demon<p>

Lord seems very anxious to go. Let's get you dressed and ready so you don't anger him any further." an older woman said who was bent down stoking the fire. It wasn't

really cold outside, but it was fall, so the heat felt good to Kagome's skin. "I don't think he would be that upset, but I suppose I've slept long enough." she said as she began

to sit up, only to groan in pain, forgetting her wound on her chest. "Careful, child. You shouldn't stress your body too much, or you won't heal fast." the older woman said,

coming over and putting a kimono on the bed next to her. "The demon Lord bought you this at the village market. He said that blue would suit you, and considering the color

of your eyes, I would say he has good taste." she said smiling as she helped Kagome up off of the futon she was laying on. Kagome stood, swaying a little from having laid

down for so long. Just as the older woman was about to help her put on the kimono, Kagome lost her balance and began to fall forward, until two arms reached forward and

caught her. Kagome lifted her head to look into golden eyes that secretly held amusement. "Still hardheaded, it seems." Sesshomaru said looking into her wide blue eyes.

Steadying her, he took the kimono from the older woman and began to put it on Kagome as she looked at the floor, blushing as his arms came around her waist to tie her

obi. The floor all of a sudden became very interesting as Kagome's face became four shades darker. Sesshomaru just smirked as he finished tying the obi. The older woman

eyed them curiously, noticing the attraction they both held for each other. A powerful demon Lord and a powerful Miko? Now that was a curious thing, indeed. Never before

had such a couple existed. However, such a couple could prove to be the ones to break the barrier between demons and humans. "Come, let us be going." Sesshomaru said

as he began to pick up Kagome and proceed out the door carrying her bridal style. "W...Wait, what are you doing? I'm capable of walking, you know." Kagome said very

flustered. "Hn, this Sesshomaru thinks not. You have not recovered, and it is apparent that you can't stand on your own two feet without falling over. I will be carrying you

until we get to the palace, then you will be put on bed rest until you are healed." he said as he continued to carry a blushing Miko. Gathering his cloud beneath his feet,

Sesshomaru took to the sky as Kagome waved down at the older woman. "Thank you!" she yelled to her below, forgetting how sensitive demon ears were. "Oops, sorry..."

she said stifling a small laugh. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at her odd behavior and continued on his way.

* * *

><p>Kagome had fallen asleep half way through their flight to the palace. Sesshomaru, oddly enough, didn't feel so alone with her in his arms. <em>Mate, she is ours. We must protect <em>

_her! We must mark her as ours, so other demons will know! _His beast yelled as it rattled its cage. 'Not yet. She is not ready. We must not interfere with her destiny or her

mission.' Sesshomaru mentally answered his beast who in turn just growled and sat back down, obviously not pleased. He had waited so long and wanted her as soon as they

spotted her in the woods.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, my Lady, but the Lord wishes for you to eat something." a feminine voice said as Kagome was shaken from her sleep. "Wh...What? Where am I?" Kagome said<p>

yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You're in the Western Palace, of course. The Lord brought you here. He has issued me to keep you in bed until you heal." the

young woman stated. Kagome frowned at this. Keep her in bed? How long did he plan to keep her stuck in one single room! She started to sit up when the young woman

began to help her. "My Lady, you must be careful." Kagome sighed. "Please, call me Kagome." she said as she noticed the woman smile. "Yes my...Kagome." Kagome smiled

at this and adjusted herself to make sure she was more comfortable. "Now, where is his highness? I need to speak with him." Kagome said while taking the bowl of soup the

young woman offered her. "Oh, and I never got your name." she said smiling kindly. The young woman gasped. "Kagome, you shouldn't speak of the Lord in that way. He

would be angry if he heard you. As for my name, call me Shizuki." Kagome just snorted at her response. "He'll be okay. I doubt he'd be angry at a simple joke. He probably

has too much on his mind at the moment to be worried about such "petty" things." Kagome said laughing. "Be that as it may, you should respect him. He did save you."

Shizuki said simply. "Hm, only because I lost my powers..." Kagome whispered forgetting that Shizuki was a demon. "You lost your powers? How can that be? Surely you

haven't. Kagome, you reek of power! That is impossible." Shizuki said laughing loudly at Kagome's wide eyes. "So, I do have my power still? But, why wasn't I able to conjure

it when I needed it most?" she said softly. It was probably due to the fact that she was not only scared, but she hadn't used them in a very long time. She had forgotten how

to. But Sesshomaru did say he would help her. 'That dog better help me, if I am the "prophesied one" and all.' she thought to herself as she continued to eat. She would need

all the strength she could get.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks, and a part from feeling restless and bored, Kagome felt much better. Sesshomaru had come in, very rarely, to check up on her. He said something<p>

about "business that needed tending to", so she left it at that. "Ugh! I'm so bored. That's it. I'm not sitting in here one more day or I'll go insane!" Kagome said throwing her

hands in the air. Getting up, she gently placed her feet on the floor and began to stand, noticing that she had more strength than she did two weeks ago. Looking in front of

her, she noticed a closet of sorts. Walking carefully over to it, she opened the door to see many colorful kimono's hanging in it. Gingerly thumbing through one, she came to a

nice dark green one with pink petals printed on it. Pulling it out, she began to dress herself. Walking around her large room, she noticed that it was rather elegant for a guest

room. The walls were painted a cream color and the ceiling was a cherry red color. Walking over to what looked to be a vanity, she noticed a mirror in the center of it.

Looking at her reflection she gasped. "I look terrible. I look like I haven't bathed in weeks!" Kagome said horridly. Noticing that she still had a hair tie on her right wrist, she

pulled her hair up into a high pony tail and glanced once more around the room, her eyes coming to a rest on a door that led to outside. Walking up to the door she peered

out. Outside the door was a huge garden. Opening the glass door, she stepped outside and smiled as she felt her skin warm under the rays of the sun. She looked down to

see stairs that descended to the bottom where the garden lay in expanse before her. "I don't think he'll be too upset if I just take a look around." she said idly to herself as

she began to walk down the stairs, gripping on to the rail, making sure she didn't fall. She was still rather weak from not having walked in a while. Coming to a stop at the

bottom, she looked around to notice beautiful trees and colorful blossoms of ever kind around her. "Wow, this was a great idea." she said laughing to herself. Walking to a

nearby tree, she sat down at the base of it and decided to relax in the heat of the day. Leaning back she rested and allowed the sun to warm her skin as she breathed in the

fragrance of the flowers around her. After what seemed like an hour, Kagome had fallen into a light sleep. Black boots walked up to her and narrowed golden eyes stared at

her slumbering form. "Silly Miko." he said as he sat down next to her, also wanting to feel the sun on his skin. He had worked way too long and it was nice to be in her

presence. Letting a small smile touch his face, he stared at the woman who he, unknowingly to her, cared for so deeply.


End file.
